La Élite
La Élite is an organized Hispanic-American street gang that started as a youth gang in Carcer City and are featured in Grand Theft Auto: Carcer City. They are recognized as the largest Latino criminal gang in the state of Chippewa and it is estimated that there are tens of thousands of loyal members in Carcer City alone. Overview While gang life has been born and bred around violence, narcotics, and criminal activity, in the modern day, La Élite have attempted to distance themselves from that stigma. They have endeavored to become pillars of the society, helping out the communities from which they inhabit in while secretly attacking those of other gangs. It is forbidden for members of La Élite to bring harm or misfortune on anyone associated with or within the boundaries of La Élite territories, however, anyone outside of these boundaries is fair game and ripe for plundering. Every single school day they personally craft lunch meals for low-income schools with poor families feeding over 5000 children of many colors and nationalities. Sandwiches, fruit, granola bars and a water bottle each go to the disenfranchised and forgotten children of Carcer City. The lunch programme started in 2014 and has been going strong ever since. To further their new positive image, the president and driving force of the transformation Javier 'El Pirata' Moura has been hands-on and direct with their change known as the Revolution. Moura, unlike former presidents, has no facial tattoos or markings and has had a clean slate with the law for nine years straight. This change of heart did not sit well with all members, however, as some liked their life of crime and debauchery, but they eventually left or coincided with El Pirata. Drugs One decision by President Moura challenged the very essence of the gang, as he made Methamphetamine and Heroin use and distribution restricted by the gang and the community. Any dealers caught, whether in the gang, family, or the odd street dealer, where punished severely. Moura lost his father to narcotics and seen the danger it had on his life and friends to put a stop to it. In 2015 there was an attempt on his life by a former member who operated heavily within the drug business, who attempted to kill the president and revert the gang to the old ways. Despite being shot twice, Moura survived and hunted down the dealer before the dealer disappeared from the face of the earth. Grand Theft Auto The primary front of the gang is vehicular theft, exports, and street-racing. One of the more risky methods La Élite use to steal cars is to infiltrate a car dealership, automobile storage, or rental car facility after dark and make off with several vehicles at once. They usually seize three to five in a single hit, and in one instance, the gang infamously escaped with sixteen vehicles which are still missing today. Depatching La Élite are notorious for the act of 'depatching' rival biker gangs and Motorcycle Club members, displaying their spoils of war in a comprehensive trophy room known as "Victorias" with sections dedicated to different gangs, both active and disbanded. It became a competition for low-level members who wanted to prove their worth by taking down and disrespecting an established member of a rival organization. A large collection of patches have been secured by La Élite since their inception in 1999, which includes some from the Reaper Lords, the Rollbackers, to The Oldclassic MC: no biker gang is safe. Leadership Javier 'El Pirata' Moura is the active leader of La Élite Category:GTA Carcer City Category:Gangs in GTA Carcer City Category:Gangs